


Feed My Frankenstein

by Yuri4Gwen



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Biting, Bottom Steve Harrington, Demonic Ritual, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, Humiliation, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulation, Marking, Oblivious Steve Harrington, POV Alternating, POV Maxine "Max" Mayfield, POV Steve Harrington, Painful Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Billy Hargrove, Raising the Dead, Rimming, Sad Steve Harrington, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Top Billy Hargrove, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri4Gwen/pseuds/Yuri4Gwen
Summary: Billy Hargrove is dead but not for long.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 12
Kudos: 113





	Feed My Frankenstein

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betaed so please excuse all my mistakes.

“Ever thine…ever thine…ever thine…”

He could barely hear himself over the beating of his heart, as it seemed to pound in his head and the strange chanting that the kids were doing. He felt like the air had become stuffy as he could barely breathe and was fighting desperately against the need to run. He could almost taste the clear cool air outside and felt his resolve crumbling; he just needed to get out. Just as he took a half step out of the circle he looked over towards Max, she stood stiff, her face frozen in grim determination as she chanted loudly and watched the large pentagram where Billy would theoretically materialise and he froze. 

Just a couple of years ago and Steve would have thought that either these kids had had too much sugar or were seriously starved for attention and having been a young teenager once himself he knew how boring Hawkins could be. His perspective on these things had drastically changed in recent times and now he was more worried about what they would unleash. 

“Ever thine…ever thine…ever thine…”

He thought back on how Billy was when he was alive, he didn’t know him very well but what he did know didn’t fill him with confidence. His encounters with Billy had been few; mostly strange at first when he had bulldozed his way through Steve in some sort of dominant power play that Steve wasn’t interested in. After the night where he’d ended up black and blue from Billy’s fists Steve had tried to keep a distance and he’d mostly been successful. He had caught Billy’s intense stare directed his way but even though he wasn’t proud of it he had always moved away quickly.

When Billy had died Steve had felt pain and guilt, maybe if he’d reached out and helped him acclimatise to the craziness that was Hawkins and the darkness that surrounded it things could have been different. His heart cracked when he saw how much it had affected Max even though she tried to be brave and he wanted to take some of that pain away if he could. 

So now here he stood inside a small pentagram surrounded by the strange aroma of several herbs and flickering candles holding a small bowl of his blood while dabbling in dark forces he didn’t understand to potentially resurrect a person he barely knew who slightly terrified him due to his unhinged nature and the fact that he was dead. He’d seen too many movies where the dead came back and it disturbed the natural order of things but try explaining that to a heartbroken little girl who blamed herself for her brother's death and had to live in a broken home.

He secretly wished that by the end of tonight the only things he would feel was relief and the throbbing pain in his finger from a self-inflicted cut and not the horror of having to plunge a stake through Billy’s blackened heart. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to think positive thoughts, Max had told him that he was there to help anchor Billy to the realm of the living so he didn’t want to accidentally mess up the spell by having dark thoughts.

“Ever thine…ever thine…ever thine…”

The chanting grew louder and louder until it began to feel like a physical weight on Steve’s shoulders as his stomach slowly sank down, down into a deep abyss that had opened up within him. He fell heavily to his knees as he opened his eyes to see that the moonlight within the bigger pentagram appeared to be pulsing and it burned to look upon it but he felt frozen to the spot. He could hear the kids screaming as the temperature dropped until he couldn’t contain his shivers. Steve would have given anything at that moment to just close his eyes and go to sleep. He felt like his body should be pumping with adrenaline as he was terrified but bone-deep tiredness had overtaken him. 

Suddenly everything was plunged into darkness and everyone seemed to be holding his or her collective breath. Then a small beam of light moved past him and it took him a few seconds to realise it was Max running past him with a candle. He watched with dread as she illuminated the pallid, trembling figure lying within the circle and his heart became lead in his chest when Billy’s icy stare met his own.

“Ever mine.”

Steve awoke on a gasp in the cool inky blackness of his room shivering even though he was wrapped up in several blankets with his heart hammering in his chest. Three days had passed since the ill-advised moonlit ritual that had brought Billy back from the dead but the terror that had overtaken Steve on that night had not abated at all. Every time he closed his eyes all he could see was Billy’s pale shadowy face with his intense dark stare. Yet nothing made his blood run cold like Billy’s raspy voice and those two words. Why? Why did he let himself be talked into these things?

“Mine…”

Steve froze in fear as he listened for any further sounds; hopefully, his dream was just bleeding out into reality while he adjusted to being awake. Terror gripped him, as he believed he was no longer alone so he slowly reached for the light beside his bed only to fall back with a stifled scream when an ice-cold hand clamped around his wrist. He forced his eyes to look upward and met that same intense stare that had haunted his mind these last few days. The coldness from Billy’s hand seeped into Steve’s skin as his mind when blank with panic, what did he want?

Without any warning, the blankets were pulled from the bed and Billy moved so that he was on top of Steve pinning him down with his icy skin. Steve pulled away as much as he could partially in fear but also because Billy felt so cold like he was a walking ice cube, like he was dead.

“Hi Princess, are you ready to complete the ritual?”

“Huh?”

Billy smiled at Steve in a way that seemed as cold as his skin. Then he brought his hand up and ran it slowly over Steve’s cheek as his teeth started to chatter.

“The rituals not complete.”

“But, how you’re…alive right?”

“I’m back but I still need something from you.”

Steve thought back on his fears on the night of the ritual about what Billy could be resurrected as had that happened was he a vampire? A ghoul? Was he here to restore balance by killing Steve? Steve looked up at Billy with wide eyes as Billy’s smile widened. Then Billy’s frozen fingers slid around the back of Steve’s neck and tightened as Billy’s cold lips engulfed Steve’s as he squirmed. As Billy kissed his way down his throat Steve pulled back as best he could.

“Are you going to suck the life out of me?”

He felt a gust of chilly breath on his neck as Billy laughed against his skin.

“Well that’s one way we could do it Pretty Boy but I have a more pleasurable idea in mind.”

Steve felt completely overwhelmed with both cold and confusion; he’d already done everything that was asked of him for the ritual. What more could they possibly need? 

“What do you need?”

“Just a little bit of your time and energy, I promise you’ll enjoy it.”

Steve seriously doubted that, so far in his life, Billy had been nothing but trouble. Billy came back up so that they were face to face.

“Ok Princess I’ll explain this nice and slow, I get that everyone can’t have beauty and brains.”

Steve glared at him, he wasn’t stupid, Billy just had access to information that he didn’t in this situation. 

“The ritual isn’t complete, I still need you, well your energy if you will.”

“My energy?”

“Yeah, it’s hard for me to generate my own.”

“Ok but why me?”

“You were part of the ritual…”

“So was everyone else…”

“You want me to take my energy from one of the kids?”

“N…n-no of course not, I just…”

“Don’t worry your pretty little head it’s going to be fine, I just need to take a little energy and everything will be good, you’ll barely miss it and you can create more.”

“So what I have to be like a battery for you for the rest of my life?”

Billy’s laugh was irritating.

“No, just until I’m fully tethered to this realm.”

“How long’s that going to take?”

Billy shrugged. Steve wished he’d asked more questions about this ritual before he’d taken part but in his defence, he couldn’t bear the haunted sad look in Max’s eyes anymore and he was sure that she didn’t fully understand what the ritual entailed, she was just an unhappy kid. He wanted to tell Billy to get lost but if he did would he die for good? Could he live with that? 

“What do I have to do?”

“Nothing at all Baby, just lie back and let me do all the work.”

Steve didn’t like the sound of that but he was really out of his depth here. Billy looked at him for half a second more before a small smirk appeared at the corner of his mouth and then he leaned back down to capture Steve’s lips once more. Having something so cold at his mouth was a strange sensation and Billy’s cold tongue made him shiver but he tried his best to engage with him in the hopes that it would make things faster. 

He slowly got lost in the kiss as Billy was quite a skilled passionate kisser and it was easy to get swept up especially as the longer they did the less cold he felt.

When Billy finally pulled away Steve felt relief tinged with a little disappointment then Billy started kissing his was way down his neck and the cold feeling of his skin returned. When icy fingers danced their way up to his back he pulled away slightly only for Billy to use this to his advantage to pull his t-shirt up towards his head. Steve didn’t want to but he assisted with its removal and braced himself for the cold. When Billy’s skin touched his own he felt as though he’d jumped into a frozen lake and he fell immobile for a short while hardly able to even register what was happening.

Cold fingers digging into the lukewarm flesh of his thighs made him realise that he was naked and vulnerable under Billy as he pulled his legs apart and panic set in once more. He couldn’t help but tense as he wasn’t sure what was happening only to feel Billy’s fingers soften and gentling noises coming from him.

“It’s ok Baby, everything’s fine.”

“What’s happening?”

“Nothing yet, I just need to get you ready.”

“Ready for what?”

“Me.” 

Steve looked down at Billy’s pallid face with confusion.

“I need your energy and I’m going to take in a way that benefits us both.”

“How?”

“I’m gonna fuck it out of you.”

Steve felt a laugh bubble up his chest but it died in his throat as he looked at Billy who wasn’t smiling. He pulled himself up a little higher but Billy’s grip only tightened causing him to stop.

“W-what?”

“Don’t worry Princess you’ll enjoy it.”

“No I’m sorry…I’m not…t-there’s no way I could do that…”

“C’mon you’ve been with girls before right?”

“Yeah but…”

“So it doesn’t mean anything, you’ve fucked people and it didn’t matter right?”

“Not always.”

Steve watched as annoyance clouded Billy’s eyes and he felt his muscles tense further with dread at his patience finally running out.

“Ok, Pretty Boy so think of it as you’re saving my life.”

“I dunno…”

The words left an automatic bad taste in his mouth; he could see an angry heartbroken look in Max’s eyes when she learned that he had refused to help her brother. The other kids as they lost any respect they had built up for him and his own shadowed eyes every time he looked in the mirror and remembered how his selfish action had led to someone’s untimely death. He jumped when he felt Billy’s frozen lips sucking on his sensitive thighs and tried to ignore the hammering in his chest. Billy grabbed his legs once more and pulled him more firmly onto his back, spreading his legs in the process. 

Steve could feel all the warmth left in his body suffuse his cheeks as he felt humiliation. If this had been happening under different circumstances he’d swear that Billy was just trying to get under his skin. Billy seemed to have a weird obsession with knocking Steve down mainly so he could be on top. He gasped as he felt Billy’s teeth bite down on the flesh of his inner thigh, the pain cutting through the fog in his mind. Billy’s hands pushed his legs even further until it was verging on uncomfortable then to Steve’s surprise he seemed to stop doing everything. 

Only the sound of Steve’s breathing could be heard in the room as he waited to see what Billy was going to do next and the pressure to ask him what the hell he was up to became almost unbearable. He then jumped when he felt Billy’s frosty tongue pushing its way in-between his cheeks, he’d never even dreamed that this was going to be a thing that happened to him in this lifetime. He couldn’t help trying to pull away but Billy didn’t seem perturbed by his behaviour at all, he just licked harder. By the time Billy was thrusting his tongue into Steve he had started, against his better judgement to enjoy the sensation and a moan escaped his throat causing him to hold his breath.

When Billy next wriggled his tongue inside it felt to Steve like he was shoving a long cold tube in alongside it. He looked down trying to see what Billy was up to but he couldn’t quite make out what was happening. In a short space of time, Billy moved back to Steve’s hip but the cold tube now felt like a large long ice cube and Steve couldn’t help wriggling as it was pushed inside. Then Billy bit down hard on his hip, it felt to Steve like he was trying to get to the bone just under the skin as the coldness within him touched something deep inside and he moaned again louder than last time.

“Having fun Baby?”

Just as Steve opened his mouth to answer Billy hit against that spot again causing him to cry out. He couldn’t believe it but he was beginning to feel warm all over and as Billy hit that spot again he spread his legs further as he tried to encourage him further. This continued as Billy left a trail of stinging bites across Steve’s skin and tortured him by making him enjoy the sensation, the mixture of pain and pleasure, hot and cold until Steve was a quivering mess beneath him.

Billy slowly slid his way back up Steve’s body to recapture his lips, which Steve hungrily welcomed. He couldn’t help sliding his arms around Billy’s cool shoulders as he tried desperately to anchor himself. 

“Ready, Princess?”

Steve was still apprehensive but he knew now that Billy could make this pleasurable for him and he trusted that it was necessary to help Billy. So he squeezed Billy tightly and kissed him hard to signal that he was as ready as he’d ever been.

Billy pulled away so that he could quickly divest himself of the remainder of his clothes then as Steve looked on he pulled something from his pocket and coated his fingers and cock with it. Steve looked at him in confusion.

“Don’t worry Sweetheart, it’s for you…to make it better.”

Then he resumed kissing Steve and pushed his fingers back inside causing Steve to cry into his mouth.

“Oh god, Billy.”

“Just wait Baby, it’s gonna get even better.”

In a short amount of time, Steve was completely at Billy’s mercy, thrusting back against his fingers, crying out when it felt especially good and kissing him with as much passion as he could muster. He bit his lip hard when he felt himself quickly approaching orgasm, oh god he couldn’t believe he was going to come with Billy Hargrove’s fingers inside him.

“Fuck, Billy…oh god, please…oh god…I…”

Billy suddenly pulled his fingers away leaving Steve feeling frustrated and he pulled him closer.

“No, please, Billy…please don’t stop…please…”

Billy kissed him then Steve felt the almost unbearable pressure as Billy started to push his cock inside him. Steve couldn’t help but panic as he started to tense and pull away only for Billy’s hand to clamp down on his hip to hold him in place.

“You’re doing so good Sweetheart…that’s it just breathe…fuck you feel so good…that’s it just a little more…”

Billy did take things nice and slow and gave him time to adjust, which Steve thought guiltily he wouldn’t have. Yet it still hurt and he felt uncomfortable and stupid which just frustrated him more. Due to all these things the wonderful pleasure from earlier had been soured and lost. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to project himself into the future when this whole ordeal would be over and he could go back to living a somewhat normal life. Well normal for Hawkins anyway. 

Just as he was losing all hope he felt a small twinge of that pleasure from earlier and against his better judgement he started to feel a little hopeful. On Billy’s next thrust he gasped as the tingly pleasure returned then as Billy increased his pace Steve once more melted into a moaning mess desperate for anything Billy would give him. 

“Good boy, you feel fucking amazing…didn’t I tell you it’d be good…fucking ruin you Princess…”

Steve could feel himself reaching that breath-taking tingly sensation that stole his breath and cleared his mind of all thoughts and just let him feel nothing but pleasure. He felt it building steadily from the bottom of his feet to his scalp, a weird itchy sensation that melted into the breath-stealing indulgence of all his senses. He could feel it teasing him with the overwhelming sensation that would soon follow; he almost didn’t want it to stop.

He’d been with a few people and had mostly enjoyed his experiences once he knew what he was doing and had learned to not only pleasure himself but the other person too. It felt good to know that another person had come because of you, that you could elicit those delightful feelings in someone else; it made him feel like some sort of sex god when he’d been younger. For a short while to his shame, he had treated it all as some kind of game uncaring of the other person’s true feelings only out of the pleasure that they could elicit in each other. Love had changed all that but now love was gone.

Billy was now treating him the way he had treated those girls when he was in high school and even though a small quiet part of him felt sadness the larger pleasure-seeking part was satisfied. He’d never felt physical pleasure like what he was experiencing right now, Billy hadn’t been lying and Steve chose to see this as a good thing. Once he’d fulfilled his promise he was going to stop wasting time and start properly looking for someone special. No more cheap dates to fill the void he wanted something solid, someone, he could truly care about.

Steve wrapped his arms and legs tighter around Billy as he felt the end fast approaching. Billy wrapped his arms around Steve pulling him closer to his chest as he kissed him deeply. Steve felt his pleasure become too much and cried into Billy’s mouth only for his body to suddenly become limp and cold, the shocking suddenness of it caused his eyes to snap open as he watched Billy’s face contort as he finally came but Steve couldn’t feel anything. 

What happened? Why did he feel like he did at the ritual? He could feel sleep fast approaching even though he didn’t feel prepared for it at all.

He looked up at Billy through heavy lids; he wore a self-satisfied smirk on his sweaty rosy-cheeked face as he leaned down to give Steve a surprisingly soft kiss. Then he wrapped Steve up in his warm arms and Steve lost his fight against oblivion.

“Where are you going?”

“You know where I’m going.”

“You’re not hurting him, are you?”

Billy looked at her coolly before taking a drag on his cigarette and walking out the door without a backward glance.

Why had she done this? What had happened to Billy had seemed so unfair and the guilt had been a heavy burden for a while as she attempted to go on with her life. The already tense atmosphere at home had become unbearable as Billy’s father went into denial and turned his room into a shrine for his perfect son.

She could remember with crystal clarity the day she’d ventured in all alone on a quiet rainy afternoon and discovered Billy’s secret. One she knew he’d kill her for finding out about if he’d still been alive. She remembered her shock slowly melting into a dawning realisation, how had she not realised? It seemed so obvious now when she looked back at it through new eyes. The next time she saw Steve laughing with Dustin she couldn’t help scrutinising him and imagining how different things could be if Billy were here and more upfront about his feelings.

Then fate had intervened when she’d learned of the ritual. At first, she had dismissed it as a fairy tale but as the days stretched on and she watched everyone moving on she felt a new heaviness settling within her as she mourned. Watching Steve slowly starting to build up his confidence and go on dates had finally ignited something within her and against her better judgement, she told Lucas and El about the ritual. 

Lucas had tried to be the voice of reason and talk her out of it. Dead was dead and messing with the natural order of things was a really bad idea. El was also apprehensive but more open to the idea than he had been and slowly over time they wore him down and brought in everyone else.

The next hardest part had been convincing Dustin that they needed Steve’s help. They had all grown to care for Steve but Dustin was the most protective of him and he had never forgiven Billy for that night when he attacked Steve while Steve had been attempting to protect them.

She didn’t know how she’d found the strength but she’d managed to convince them all that Billy had died too soon and although he had his problems he wasn’t a bad person. They feared that he would return worse than before he’d died and come back without a soul thirsty for their blood. She lied to them and told them that Steve was the key to that not happening, as his involvement would ensure that Billy came back as the same person before he died. 

She didn’t fully understand herself why she was so determined to perform this ritual that she had become so bewitched by the idea that Billy could walk the earth once again. She had no guarantees that he wouldn’t rise from his grave a monster but she believed so much that love would set him free and everything at home would return to normal that she lied to the people she cared about and manipulated them into helping her. She knew it was wrong but she had to try.

Her worst manipulation was reserved for Steve, poor sweet gullible Steve. He was the most stubborn and didn’t want to dabble in the black arts to bring back someone he had mostly avoided when he was alive. He was doubly sure that Billy would return with no soul, as he was pretty sure he hadn’t had one, to begin with. It took tears, so many tears shed and horrible wicked lies spewing from her mouth to soften his heart. He did have a soft marshmallow centre and she watched as slowly his eyes moved from cold determination to warm understanding even if he was confused as to why it had to be him. 

She could never tell him the truth that Billy’s obsession when he’d been alive would help connect him to this plane of existence and that the only person who could have been better was his father but those emotions were dark, twisted and complicated and he really could return as a reflection of them. Tying him to Steve was also dangerous from what she understood about the ritual but at least they were somewhat positive emotions, which gave them a fighting chance.

It wasn't long before she was standing in the flickering candlelight as she concentrated on the chant and watched the large pentagram visualising Billy in the hopes that he would appear there. 

“As within so without, as above so below.  
Let thine chosen blood flow  
Mother Moon burn bright  
Shine a path for him tonight”

She risked a glance at Steve he appeared to be growing weaker by the moment as the bowl in his hand shook and his eyes grew heavy. She couldn’t help feeling her hope rise along with her guilt, if Steve knew what he was partaking in would he help? Would she have blamed him if he’d refused? 

She had thought about it for a long time and if she was being honest she didn’t believe she could blame him. She knew she would have been disappointed but in reality, there had been other options including leaving him in the ground. She had almost cracked just before the ritual and unloaded this horrible burden to tell him the truth but at the last minute she had chickened out. If there was a chance to bring Billy back she had to do it and give him the best chance to return as he was with the hope that he’d grow into a better person.

“As within so without, as above so below.  
Let thine chosen blood flow  
Mother Moon burn bright  
Shine a path for him tonight”

The chant grew louder as Steve grew weaker and she hoped against everything that Dustin didn’t notice and disrupt the whole ritual. When the candles all blew out and everyone grew eerily silent she quickly relit one of the candles at her feet and ran towards the pentagram where Billy hopefully had appeared. 

As the light from her candle illuminated the shaking figure within the circle she fell to her knees beside him. She reached out a shaky hand to touch him just to prove to herself that he was real. She almost dropped the candle when she felt the glacial feeling of his skin but managed to right herself so that she could look at his face. 

His eyes were hard and fixed on Steve who looked back in abject horror before Billy growled out a simple statement.

“Ever mine.”

Steve’s eyes widened in his pale face before they rolled back so that all that she could see were the whites of his eyes as he fell backwards. Billy only slightly tensed when several people ran up to check on Steve, she could hear Dustin's voice rise above the din. 

She slowly opened her hand to reveal the crumpled piece of paper that read, ‘ever thine, ever mine, ever for each other’ before she crushed it ruthlessly in her fist.

Time flew by quickly and as the leaves grew warmer in colour and the air grew chilly with fall so did Billy’s obsession with Steve. Max watched as Billy’s skin grew warm with tan and his eyes began to sparkle once more. On good days his kinder personality shone through especially on the mornings after the nights with Steve. Max never got to ask Steve how he felt about this whole situation as she’d only seen him a handful of times in the past several months. She tried her best to remain hopeful yet he seemed slightly withdrawn, a little pale but Billy had always taken him away before she’d gotten a really good look at him. 

Dustin who seemed pretty worried about Steve and incredibly distrustful of Billy, which weren’t particularly new concepts but he always challenged her optimism. He asked so many questions about the ritual that even other members of the group had started to worry too about what they’d done. She felt so torn because, on the one hand, she’d succeeded in her mission to revive Billy and her family was doing better because of this. Yet on the other hand had she destroyed any chance Steve had of a normal life?

She had no way of knowing what Steve’s feelings were before the ritual although if she had to guess she’d say he wasn’t fond of Billy and only helped because of her. She had a much clearer idea of Billy’s, which was why she’d chosen love to bring him back rather than any other emotion. The ritual only called for a strong emotional base to help tether the person back to the land of the living. Billy’s father could have been used as there were strong emotions between them but she knew they weren’t all good. She could have used herself and Billy’s protective feelings towards her but even they were sometimes tinged with painful memories. 

There was something about Steve that just seemed right and she didn’t even fully understand why. Even though Steve seemed pretty selfless, understanding and supportive of everyone she knew there was also bad blood between them mostly due to Billy and his deep-rooted anger at everything in his life. Yet after the revelation about how Billy truly felt she just knew that he was the one and due to how Billy was gradually returning to normal she knew she’d made the right choice, at least for him. 

So for now she had to push all the negativity she felt to one side and hope that things would work out for all their sakes. Maybe dead was better but hopefully love would cleanse Billy and finally set him free.


End file.
